A Get Together You Wish You Could Forget
by LegendsGuardian
Summary: Ever wonder what happens on a Ronin Reunion when there's no evil to speak of? Kento knows all to well, and wishes he didn't. Challenge from Emeraldteardrops


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: The characters contained within this story belong to their respective creators. This story is written for personal enjoyment, not monetary gain.

**Synopsis: **Ever wonder what happens on a Ronin Reunion when there's no evil to speak of? Kento knows all to well, and wishes he didn't. Challenge from Emeraldteardrops

_A/n: Here's an amusing little humor fic for ya. Thank Emeraldteardrops for prescribing a 'personal motivation challenge' in preparation for SamuraiFanservice's first Ronin Warrior Summer Writing Challenge, otherwise you wouldn't have this story. For any of those interested in the RW Summer Writing Challenge, you can find a link to SamuraiFanservice on my profile page. For the entire month of July I will be writing RW fanfics/drabbles/shorts. Longer works will be posted here on ffnet, shorter works (100 to 300 word drabbles) will most likely be going on my DeviantArt page._

_Enjoy the story!_

_-LG_

**

* * *

**

**A Get Together You Wish You Could Forget**

**Written: June 18****th**** 2009**

**Typed up: June 23****rd**** 2009**

People would find it hard to believe and maybe difficult to accept, but Kento was very much a man of routine. It probably had something to do with the fact his mother would've wrung his neck otherwise. Anyway, it didn't matter where he was, on vacation or on business; he _never_ missed his appointed work out time.

Was he just overtly dedicated? Perhaps. Though in all actuality it was more like skipping exercises for one day had left him so stiff the next he was as capable of moving as Sage's ancient grandfather (meaning barely able to do so without a hefty dose of aspirin). That had been exceedingly embarrassing and he never wanted a repeat of that particular experience.

He and the other four Ronin had gotten together at Mia's place for one of their "little get togethers," which had started the day before when they had all showed up (after giving Mia a week's worth of forewarning. Why the young woman had bravely stayed was beyond him, she should've headed for a different country).

Even though it was the second day he was already bored with it. So, here he was currently going on his twelfth pushup. The others were heaven knew where and he didn't really care all that much. Don't misunderstand, they were his friends, but no one knew better than Kento about how out-and-out bizarre they could be.

"What are you doing?"

Kento halted half-way through his next pushup, and tilted his head to look up at the person, "Hey Mi. Just stretching the muscles."

"I meant why. I can clearly see what you're doing," Mia said. Damn right she saw! There was a half-naked exceedingly well-muscled Ronin of Hardrock on _her_ front lawn dripping in sweat.

She did not **care** about the age difference; she wasn't dead yet and more than entitled to enjoy the scenery. Especially when it was that close. Go ahead, call her a hussy, you're just jealous.

Hardrock's bearer had gone back to his pushups offering nothing more than "cause I can" in answer. When he was at rest between sets he noticed she was still there staring at him. A smirk alighted his face as he began to say, "Like what yo-"

The red-head's face flushed before she put her foot on his back and pressed down, "_Don't_ even bother finishing that sentence."

"Someone's awfully touchy this morning," Kento said, and then grimaced when she pressed harder, "Okay! Okay!"

"Good," Mia chirped removing her foot from his back. Then, a low chuckling caught their attention.

"Beating up on one of us already?"

"Sage," she acknowledged ignoring his teasing by asking, "Weren't you going to go out and meditate, like you normally do?"

"And preferably drown yourself in that damn waterfall?" the Hardrock Ronin added.

The blond swordsman scoffed, "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you both. It's too early for any of that."

Kento had switched to one-handed pushups but upon hearing that statement he quickly brought his other hand back from where it rested behind him. He managed to get it in place just in time to avoid going face first into the ground.

Mia was the one to voice the unspoken question, "What?"

The early bird, the Ronin that was typical up _before_ the sun was saying that 9:20 a.m. was **too** early?

"Rowen kept me up till three, so it's too early," Sage explained. While his voice was neutral it almost looked as though his visible eye was twitching.

Opening! The Hardrock Ronin let out a low long whistle, and then added, "Wow. You two are awfully-"

"Shut _**up**_, Kento," the Halo Ronin gritted out knowing the comment that was coming. So did Mia, and she had to bite down a snigger at the look on the blond's face. Seeing Sage irritated was one of the most amusing things in the world.

"Nobody loves me this morning," Kento complained as he returned to his pushups.

Sage simply continued to stare a hole in the man's back while Mia shook her head at the pair and went to go sit down…Making sure she could still see Hardrock's bearer.

"So, what did Rowen do to stay up till three _and_ manage to keep you awake?" The bearer of Hardrock queried. Normally, the blond was used to Strata's antics and thus could sleep through them. He wanted to know what the archer did this time, because it must've been a real kicker.

Kento swore that the blond's eyes went from disinterested to literally boiling at the question. If that didn't aid in making Sage look creepier, he didn't know anything else that- Wait, scratch that though. All the blond swordsman needed was a pair of vampire fangs and his creepy image would be complete.

"Mia and Cye both made desserts remember? We all know Rowen and sugar is a BAD thing. Do you know how much of the junk food he ate last night?"

"Oh hell," Kento made a face, "He ate enough to-"

"Turn a hypoglycemic into a Type II diabetic? Ya," Sage said rubbing at the bridge of his nose trying to fight off the headache, but failing. "So needless to say the sugar high lasted till about midnight and after that he was cackling maniacally for no reason because he was slaphappy."

Hardrock's bearer was sniggering, "Then you wonder why I switched rooms with you so often. Cye's just so much easier to deal with when he's slaphappy."

"Speaking of I'm bunking with him tonight, and you can deal with Rowen," the blond swordsman informed, eye again twitching. "Because I _will_ kill him if he carries on like he did last night. He did more than just cackle…"

Kento looked up at the swordsman of Halo with a raised eyebrow, but instead of having to have it explained to him through words…Well…A loud bang as though something had exploded resounded throughout the grounds.

* * *

Kento and Sage quickly looked to the front door which opened, and out stepped a white monster.

Hardrock's bearer noticed that as it stepped forward it shed whatever was covering it. It looked like a sticky-white goo. The thing let out an annoyed groan, and then demanded, "Where is HE? I'm going to KILL HIM!"

"Ryo?" the bearer of Hardrock queried blinking in uncertainty. Did he even _want_ to know?

The Wildfire Ronin took his hand and wiped some of the goo out of his face, "I'll hit Rowen in the head with my football. The bastard left marshmallows, MARSHMALLOWS! In the microwave, timing it just right so that when I went to open it to see what was in it, it exploded!"

"Told you he did more than just cackle," Sage quipped to the Hardrock Ronin, not bothering to hide the amusement he had for the situation. One had to admit, it was _pure _genius.

"It's not funny Sage," the raven-haired man complained trying to shake some of the sticky-melted marshmallow off of him.

"Aw hey man! Watch it with that," Kento complained, having gotten hit in the back with a load of goop. Melted marshmallows were meant to be put on Graham crackers with chocolate bars in the middle, _not_ on him. Mia might disagree with that statement.

The blond was out and out chortling, until the Ronin of Strength took some of the stuff and hit him right in the face with it. At the evil glare he got, Kento waved the swordsman off, "Save it for someone that actually works on."

"I need a shower now," Ryo said in complaint, turning around and freezing at the red-head that stood in his way. He gulped.

"Oh no you don't. It's bad enough you tracked it out of the house, you're not tracking it back in," Mia's hands rested on her hips, "I don't care that Rowen did it, either. There's a hose out around back, use it."

"Mia," Ryo said in protest, "I can barely see!"

"Fine. Sage, go with him please?" she queried.

The blond gave a bow of his head, "Of course my lady. This way Goop-Monster." He dodged Ryo's swipe at him, cheerfully heading to the back of the house…Maybe a little too cheerfully.

"Hose, Sage, _**not drown!**_" Mia called after the swordsman.

"Why do you have to ruin ALL my fun?" came the reply.

Kento let out a groan and shook his head, "No one would ever believe they're _this _nuts."

"They might," the red-head offered with a wry grin. "After all, what sane teenager would've fought against demons anyway?"

"Good point," the bearer of Hardrock admitted and then frowned. "Mi, didn't you say something about Rowen doing something to Cye? You mentioned to keep out of the way at breakfast this morning."

The red-head let out an innocent whistle, "I might've said that, ya."

"What did-"

"GET BACK HERE YOU BUGGER!"

* * *

Kento shut his mouth as he was getting the answer right now. A blue-haired blur darted across the front lawn cackling manically. Hot on his heels was a very pissed off Ronin of Torrent.

"What's a matta, Cye?" Rowen jeered over his shoulder, "Don't like the new look? I'm crushed!"

Cye was holding a pair of mottled green, pink, and red knickers as he chased after the archer. Apparently Rowen fancied himself to be a fashion designer. "C'mere you! So I can wrap these things around your neck, and _**strangle**_ you with them!"

Sage, who had finished off dousing Ryo (who now resembled a partially drowned cat) let out a whistle in realization, "Hm, I didn't realize Cye was _that_ kinky."

Ryo walked into the closed front door, probably taken aback by hearing the words come out of the blond's mouth.

Kento proceeded to face plant into the ground in front of him, and he just staid there for several long minutes; as Sage sniggered and walked past Ryo into the house, Ryo recovered a little and walked in after him, and Cye continued to chase Rowen around the yard using every British and Japanese cuss as he did so.

Mia looked down worriedly at the bearer of Hardrock, "Are you okay?"

"I need just three things to be okay," He picked up one hand and unfurled one finger, "First, a shower." Another finger went up, "Second, several beverages high in alcohol content." The last finger went up, "Finally, and _most_ importantly? **I need new friends**!"


End file.
